


gentle evenings and quiet mornings

by Dammit_Hawke



Series: Stepping Stones [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, it just healed my soul to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: "catradora + waking up together for the drabble thing!" from @lochleyorAdora appreciates Today.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Stepping Stones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765843
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	gentle evenings and quiet mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely wrote this mostly on my phone while on a long car ride. Have some absolute fluff.

Adora did not sleep in. It just didn't happen. 

Usually, mornings meant getting up before dawn and going for a jog with Bow and Swiftwind. They liked making it to the hills that crested the outskirts of Brightmoon just before the sun started beating down on them. Sometimes, she and Bow would break off to spar for a bit with some of the guards while Swifty flew a few laps around the castle.

It was a good workout.

They would meet up with Glimmer for breakfast after that to catch up on which troops came back from scouting missions, or what they might expect from the Horde's next attack. 

But that was weeks ago.

Even on their way to and from rescuing Catra and Glimmer from Horde prime, Adora got up before anyone else and set about doing pushups and crunches in the small room that served as her bunk on the ship, or set about reorganizing supplies she had already combed through dozens of times. Sleeping in just never happened for her.

But that was last week.

Yesterday, the world almost ended. 

Yesterday, she almost died. 

Yesterday, she saved the universe.

Yesterday…

Her eyes opened slowly, the soft feel of someone else's breath tickling her neck. It was brighter than she would have expected, the sun streaming through her window at a much higher angle than she was used to. She shifted to cover her eyes with her hand, only to feel someone else's arms reaching out to hook around her own and pull her closer.

Catra.

Adora's eyes fluttered open to find the Catra curled up facing her, her head tucked under Adora's chin. Her breath caught. She did her best not to move.

She felt the ever-present tension in her shoulders ease.

_ Relax.  _

Adora buried her face in Catra's hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled like the shampoo Glimmer had given Adora a month ago.

Last night had been… gentle. There were celebrations and food. There had been jovial music and dancing. Adora and Catra had excused themselves from it all pretty early, pilfering some food to bring back to Adora's room. They'd taken turns bathing, washing away the remnants of the day's trauma. Then, they just talked. They teased. They sat criss-cross on Adora's bed, knees touching, as Melog sprawled across both of their laps. When they were tired, they laid down and held each other close, sharing soft kisses every time their eyes met until they couldn't keep them open any longer.

It was real. It was all real. They had finally won. They finally had each other.

Today, this morning, Adora lay there for what seemed like forever, letting peace wash over her for the first time in-- well, ever. She didn't dare move at all until, a while later, she felt a low purr coming from Catra. Soon after, the comforting sound was mirrored by Melog, who was curled up cozily at their feet.

Adora kissed the top of Catra's head, earning a slight twitch from one of her ears. Warmth spread through Adora's heart. Gently, she untangled one of her arms from Catra's grasp, moving it up to run her fingers through Catra's short hair. Catra’s purr got louder as she nuzzled into Adora’s hand. A grin tool over Adora’s face.

When she finally shifted, pulling away a bit, Catra’s voice hissed out quietly. “If you even think about getting up right now, I will pee on everything you love.”

Adora could only snort. “Threats already? And I haven’t even had breakfast, yet.” She reached beside the bed, pulling up an extra blanket to cover them both. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Melog had managed to steal the one they had been using and burrowed into it, leaving only the girls’ feet covered. Adora pressed a kiss to Catra’s forehead and settled back in, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
